


Naivete and the road to being whole

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Trans Vanitas, he submits to his desires at the drop of a hat, this is just smut i'm gonna be honest with you, vanitas is naive and ventus is a lot darker than you think he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: Vanitas wants to be whole leaving Ventus to think up a plan on the fly.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Naivete and the road to being whole

Vanitas has always been curious. In fact, as he looks on in the full length body mirror before him he quirks a brow. He has seen his peers naked quite a few times, though only the men he knows. Terra, Riku, Sora, Ventus- to name a few. He has learned the curvatures of their bodies well enough. Though he has been taught that it is considered taboo to want to see a woman's body so he has so idea what they look like when laid bare. As he scans his body though he finds that his body and theirs do not match. His chest protrudes outwards and is shaped oddly. His waist is smaller than theirs, his ribcage sticks out, and his lower half... It's not the same. Why isn't it the same?

He reaches downwards and squints at his genitals, they are not exposed unlike theirs. His genitals are hidden like some sort of keyhole, the ones that his light friends are able to close. It's peculiar. Maybe this one needs to be closed too or he is underdeveloped? He pokes his chest and it disgusts him. What is it for, what does it do?

Fingers gravitate to his genitals and he hisses when he touches himself. _It's sensitive,_ he thinks. But not… entirely repulsive. It feels indifferent really. It’s curious. Scrunching up his face in confusion, he blinks a few times then calls his other half's name loudly. He stares at his finger disappearing inside himself and cocks his head to the side really unsure of how to feel or what to think.

In a few seconds flat, Ventus comes barreling in through the door almost as if he thought Vanitas were in danger. Not that danger would catch Vanitas on any off day. Though truthfully his lighter half has been returning his every beck and call like an obedient puppy ever since Vanitas has promised to try and be better as a person. It amuses him for one but also invites a new emotion that he is unable to name or explain. He will make sure to bring it up to him sometime.

Ventus flushes red immediately and closes then locks the door behind him, "Y-yeah Vani? Why are you naked?"

"Not important." Vanitas responds by waiving away the concern quickly before pointing to his genitals with his free hand. His other still occupied, "How come we aren't the same? Aren't I a guy too? I don't understand."

He moues his lip forward and goes to reach down again, spreading himself open to see what the _hell_ was down there in front of the mirror as Ventus short circuits against the door. _Oh, a hole?_ Vanitas cocks his head to the side as can make out Ventus shakily seating himself down on his bed. _What's this?_ Slowly, curiously Vanitas unceremoniously prods his middle finger into the small hole and gasps at the sensation. _It feels odd…_ But he wiggles his finger in deeper and finds himself involuntarily tightening up around the digit. That is weird he murmurs nonwords around a gasp and looks at his half through the full mirror, still waiting for an answer.

Ventus watches then covers his face as he mumbles, "You're a guy yes but please stop, stop t.. touching yourself and come here. I'll explain." He pats the empty space beside him on the bed. He is sweating nervously which piques Vanitas interest, Ven only sweats like this when he is hiding something. 

Vanitas bites his lip as he withdraws his finger, letting out a shaky breath. Staring at his finger he squints at the whiteness on his finger but rubs it off on his abdomen without a second though. It is not red like blood so it doesn't particularly concern him nor had he been in pain when his finger entered. He saunters over to the bed and stands right in front of his other half, arms crossed against his chest obviously waiting for Ventus to speak. 

"Explain to me, Ventus." He says petulantly, as Ventus is face to face with a naked body. Or more so eye level with his other’s naked torso. Completely bare and radiating an intense warmth toward him. Vanitas juts his hip out as if this talk is to be the most unamused talk yet. Everything about his body language screams _bored_. It drives Ventus a special type of insane when Vanitas acts this way, as if he isn’t interested when he was the one who yelled for Ventus in the first place. He always has this air about him that exudes superiority. So Ventus comes up with an idea. 

“How about I show you instead?” Ventus offers with a nervous and giddy smile spreading across his face. He knows just what to do. Sweating is dripping down his neck and back as he looks up at Vanitas' face to gauge his reaction. A brow is quirked down at him but he nods. A wave of relief washes over Ven as his heartbeat picks up. 

“Fine.” Vanitas sits beside his other and crosses his legs in order to get comfortable. He leans back on his forearms and waits. It makes Ventus want to push him back and ravage him but his self control is a dam that will not break so easily. All the time spent away from Vanitas was enough, his own _hand_ was enough so how can this be any different.

Ventus lays a hand on Vanitas’ upper thigh and draws tiny circles there. To which Vanitas responds to by just slightly jolting. Squinting his eyes at his other he jostles the hand off with an upward motion of his thigh as if to say ‘get on with it.’ Ven makes a mental note of this and tries to even his heartbeat by breathing in very slow, intentionally slowing his heartbeat so he can gain control again.

“First you need to lie down on the bed.” Ventus states slowly, calmly. But his nerves are on fire as Vanitas _listens_ to him with the intent to learn. He listens with no question. This power thrums in his veins as his eyes scan his other's body. Saliva pools in his mouth quickly like water. He gulps it down and curses at himself hoping to not pop a damn boner right now.

Ventus turns and fully faces his darker half, one knee bent on the bed and his other leg dangling off it. His heartbeat picks up again as he openly lay his eyes on Vanitas, naked on the bed. He can see how calmly Vanitas is breathing and how he is not embarrassed to be bare in front of him. Vanitas’ chest is small, supple. Less than an A cup, at least. His cheeks are a bit rosy, likely due to frustration of not knowing why his body is different. His nipples are perked up and Ventus can feel more saliva physically pooling in his mouth as he crawls over Vanitas. In fact he could probably choke on it if he didn't have half a mind to swallow it.

Ventus kneels over Vanitas, a knee between his genitals and a knee beside his leg, his hands begin to caress the chest below him. “This is your chest… opposite of mine.” He pinches a nipple and relishes in the soft squeak that leaves the latter’s mouth. He brushes his knee against Vanitas’ sex and nearly bites his lower lip hard enough to bleed when Vanitas seems to involuntarily buck down on it, gasping in both confusion and what sounds like arousal.

The blonde strips himself of his shirt and unbuckles his pants. He gestures to his chest and brings Vanitas’ hands up to it, physically allowing him to feel and see the difference. 

“Just like with everything else, we are opposites.” Ventus states almost as if it is a fact instead of something he is most definitely pulling out of thin air as his heart pounds dangerously fast in his ribcage. Cautiously Vanitas feels around with his fingers, poking and prodding Ventus’ chest curiously. He drops his hands when he feels he’s had enough then looks downward to signal Ventus to explain their genital situation to him faster. Always impatient, Vanitas is.

A furious red spreads across Ventus’ cheeks and down his neck as he pulls his cock out from the confines of his boxers. He rubs at the back of his neck, “This too, we are o- AH!”

Ventus lets out a surprised moan when Vanitas grabs at his appendage with abandon, tugging at it and squeezing. His hand is rough and merciless as Ventus struggles to keep himself up with his now wobbly arms. His darker half merely huffs in response as he pinches Ventus’ ball-sack leading Ventus to let out a shaky yet pained cry.

“Why does yours look like that? You don’t have a hole like me?” Vanitas spreads his legs and his sex to show Ventus what exactly he is talking about and that’s when Ventus loses all ability to think coherently. White noise fills his head as he stares at Vanitas' sex, he can feel himself hardening at the full site of it.

“We.. we are meant to be together, Vanitas. Remember?” Ventus can feel even more nervous sweat trickling down his neck and back as he babbles on, his mouth now dry as he speaks. He tries to find words as Vanitas still looks confused. His head feels as if it’s spinning and he can’t see or think straight. “With our bodies like this we can be complete like we use to be. We can feel whole like this.”

A gear in Vanitas' brain starts to grind. It works slowly, then picks up speed. In fact, Ventus can see the exact moment where his other half's eyes brighten then a smirk spreads across Vanitas' face. One that punches Ventus in the stomach and makes him want to tear the boy apart.

Vanitas, thank god, catches on quickly. His hand goes back to Ventus’ cock and he hums thoughtfully. Looking down at the appendage and tugging slightly. Through his fluttery eyelashes, he looks up to meet with ocean blue eyes. “This goes inside of me? Will it fit?”

Ventus feels his spirit attempting to leave his body with that final question, “Yes yes, it will fit. Do you want to try it?” He asks hastily because his cock is hardening impossibly fast in Vanitas’ soft grip and he’s scared that at this point he may come untouched. That is something he does not want to happen, in fact he would like to orgasm inside his other. 

Another hum then a small and quiet nod. Something Ven would have missed if he weren't staring Vanitas down as if he were his last meal. Ven starts to breathe again upon consent then his heartbeat pounds loudly in his ears.

"Okay okay, I'm going to need to put my fingers inside you okay Vani? It won't hurt but it might feel a little weird." Ventus keeps eye contact with a curious Vanitas as he drags his middle finger down the clit. Vanitas grabs at his wrist and screws his eyes shut. "I'll go slow okay, tell me when you're uncomfortable Vani."

Vanitas nods and bucks up on the finger signaling to his other that it's okay to move. Ven chews his lower lip and dips his finger into Vanitas with a shudder, he watches Vanitas intently. A small 'ah!' leaves him as he digs his long nails into the duvet.

"Wh.. what's happening Ven? My stomach is burning. It f-feels weird." Ventus pushes in slowly before making any other moves. Sweat begins to bead on both of their foreheads for explicitly different reasons and Ventus lets out a shaky sigh. Vanitas is so fucking alarmingly hot inside he feels as if his finger is melting… his head spins thinking about his cock in him. It makes his head light. Licking his lower lip, Ven opens his mouth. He lowers himself over Vanitas and kisses his slightly tacky neck. The blonde doesn't mind the sweat. In fact he thinks it's quite cute to be able to know his other half is nervous. There’s no anxiety of Vanitas’ that Ven himself cannot ease. 

"You're a bit nervous but it's okay, you're okay. I've got you and I'll take care of you Vani. Try and relax if you can." Vanitas whines and grips at his light’s trousers, tugging to anchor himself somehow. His hips wriggle a bit while Ventus slides his finger and out groaning under his breath as he nips at the neck before him. Ragged breaths leave the both of them. 

Short, cut off pants and confused moans fill the air as the slick between Vanitas’ legs grows. Ventus feels like his tongue has grown in size as he looks at the bangs sticking to his lover’s forehead, the red in his cheeks, and the shape of his honeyed lips. Readily he dips down to capture the lips and push against them gently, making sure to take things as slow as his mind allows him. There are voices in his head telling him to pin Vanitas down and use the boy at his every whim making his cock unbelievably hard and frustrated. Pre-cum begins to drip down his shaft as Vanitas accidentally tears his pants, claws digging in and ripping the material, as their kiss deepens. Ventus opens his eyes to find Vanitas’ beautiful lashes fluttering. A shuddery sigh fills his mouth. The blonde bucks his hips and curls his finger upwards slowly but purposefully. Vanitas’ back curves off the bed and bites his half’s tongue in response. Ah, so that’s where it is. 

“Ven!” Vanitas pulls away and writhes into the duvet. His claws tear away at Ventus’ pants so horribly that the offending material falls away from Ven’s hips limply. “It f-feels!” 

Ventus watches, he examines, he waits with bated breath. Blood drips off his tongue. Open-mouthed and panting, Ventus smirks for a second as he fully enters inside Vanitas; rubbing and pushing against his g-spot maliciously. “Good?” He attempts to finish the sentence as he lowers his body from the bed. His new position at the foot of the bed, cheek resting against Vanitas’ inner thigh. 

Drool and blood land on the thighs before him. Vanitas moans louder and helplessly grips at the duvet, thrashing side to side in an effort to get away from the pleasure but Ventus grips one of his thighs making sure he cannot get far.

“Ah! Ven, Ven!” He repeats over and over. So much so that Ventus swallows hard. It’s a sound he could get drunk off of. It’s something he’d like to hear more often. He mouths wet kisses up and down the thighs before him, littering drool and blood on nearly every inch of skin he can get to. Seamlessly he adds another finger, the surprised groan from Vanitas is enough to make him cum in his pants. But he bites Vanitas’ thigh instead in order to cope with the massive wave of horniness hitting him so fast, so hard. Akin to a freight train does it feel. 

Ventus leans forward, he presses soft kisses to Vanitas’ inner and outer labia. All over. Then he licks while fingerfucking his other. He feels his hips bucking up into nothing, groaning when he tastes Vanitas on his tongue. Slightly sour, slightly sweet. He could get addicted to this. His fingertips press up against Vanitas’ gspot and he sucks at his clit, moaning when Vanitas all but rips his hair out. His scalp is in searing pain but the pain feeds into his pleasure. Fresh cut wounds litter the side of his head as Vanitas claws into his skin. Warm blood trails begin to drip as Ventus withdraws his fingers, as his wrist begins to hurt. Instead he sucks Vanitas’ slick off them and dives in. His tongue enters slowly licking and groaning at ingesting Vanitas. Something about his own blood on his tongue mixed with the taste of Vanitas exploding against his taste buds makes him cum immediately. 

“Ven, Ven, _Ven!_ ” Vanitas cries loudly as he bucks uncontrollably against the mouth on his vagina. He screws his eyes tightly shut as he cums, brought to tears by it. His hips stutter and drool smears against the bedspread as he pants against it in an effort to catch his breath. His senses are on fire. His body is on fire. He can’t breathe, think, see, or hear well. The feeling in his legs come and go and there are bright fluorescent lights behind his eyes.

Ventus presses featherlight kisses against the soft and supple skin of Vanitas’ thighs as he rises on wobbly legs. His cock is beginning to harden again as he stares at the fragile and spent state of his other. The debauchery of it all hits his head and makes it spin. The sight of Vanitas’ chest rising and falling, his hands bunched up in the bedsheets and drool pressed against his lips and a trailing down his jaw is enough to get him going again. Ventus sighs with content and begins to rub himself, mixing his cum and precum together while he strokes himself. 

“V.. Vani, I’m going to go inside you okay?”

Vanitas cannot respond, he merely opens his eyes blearily and nods. Ventus pushes Vanitas back further onto the bed and kneels once more on the bed between his legs. Their bodies are shaking with anticipation as Ventus lines himself up. He leans forward to press a gentle kiss to a sweaty forehead. With a shuddery sigh he enters slowly, allowing his other half to adjust. 

Vanitas gasps at the intrusion, it’s big. A lot bigger than the fingers and he unintentionally clenches around Ventus. He takes hold of Ven’s face and looks into blue eyes before giving him a nod. “Make us whole.” is all Ventus needs to hear before fully sheathing himself inside the burning inferno that is Vanitas. His dick feels like it’s melting inside of his other, it feels so so so pleasurable.

Moving his hips slowly, in and out, back and forth, Ventus groans at the feeling of Vanitas inviting him in. Accepting him and loving him. Vanitas bites back moans and grips his shoulders, fingernails digging in to show how much he is enjoying himself.

“Ven, faster.” Vanitas rasps out through a moan. There is a moment that passes before the words register. His head feels as if its been stuffed with cotton while his hips move on their own, thrusting at a faster speed. The lewd sounds fill the room making a blush crawl down Ventus’ chest and up his face. It’s so perverted for him to do this, to lie to and corrupt his naive other. But god if it feels this good for the both of them, it can’t be that bad right?

When Ventus feels his orgasm nearing he rests his head in the space between his other’s neck and head, biting down when it does finally reach him. He cums inside Vanitas muffling his moan into the raven haired boy’s skin. 

“Wh-what is that?” Vanitas mutters as he feels something burning hot filling him up inside. He wiggles his hips and Ventus murmurs ‘hold on’ before moving backwards, kneeling once more above Vanitas.

“It’s my… our… it’s how we become whole.” He makes sure to pull out of Vanitas and flushes as he sees his cum drip out of Vanitas. With a finger he pushes it back in. 

“We’re whole now?” Vanitas says through small pants, his breath wavering. 

Ventus bites back the next words, _We were always whole, can’t you see?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is really badly written I am so sorry hhhhh


End file.
